The Suicidal Aventures of Zim and DIb
by HumanBarricade
Summary: Basically a fan-fiction of what would happen if Zim was exiled and became suicidal. This is NOT Zadr, but there are awkward moments. Please leave a review and enjoy!


I wake up and realize that I'm in a hospital. I remember the accident and see that when I fell asleep my head laid down next to Dib's arm. I sit up and see that he is still asleep in his hospital bed. Both of his arms are in casts, his left leg is also in a cast, and his torso is wrapped in cloth. He could've died. I almost killed him, but then I saved him…after he saved me. I should've known he would try to stop me. I'm not thinking clearly anymore after I was exiled. I suddenly notice him waking up and I just watch him. Dib rubs his eyes and looks up at me. Dib, "How long have you been awake?" "Only for about a minute, why?" Dib yawns and sits up. Dib, "I don't know I was just curious." "I should probably go home and deliver the package." Dib, "Yeah, you should. I'll just heal and stuff." He half smiles as he puts his glasses on. I stand up and start to walk towards the window. Dib, "Why don't you just use the door?" "It's faster and not as crowded and smelly as going through the whole hospital." I hear him sigh and I jump out of the window.

As soon as Zim jumps out of the window I reach down into my backpack on the floor and pull out my journal. "I hope he didn't read it." I open it up to the middle and see that nothing is out of order. I place the journal back into my backpack and notice a note in the bottom of my backpack. "What's this?" I pick up the note and carefully unfold it. It reads:

Dib, I never meant for ANY of this to happen. I should've known you'd jump after me. The good news is you're not fatally injured, but the "bad" news is that you'll probably never see me again. It's better this way. You can go on with your life. Forget me. I've made sure that there isn't a trace of me left anywhere, except this note. Everyone at school will forget about me. My base and GIR are gone and so am I.

Goodbye, Dib.

"What?! Zim…why?" I feel tears burning in my eyes and slowly blurring my vision. I lost him? Is he really just gone, just like that? No, no he couldn't have just magically disappeared. I quickly wipe my tears away and sigh. "He couldn't have left the planet, unless he failed to meet the demand. He had to have met it. I helped him make that fucking thing. Maybe he sabotaged it so they'd…they'd kill him. If they kill him what will they do with his body? No, he'd meet the demands. Zim probably is trying to make me think he's gone, but maybe he's trying to run away to a different city. Where would he go?" I examine the note and notice a tiny wet spot. "Is this water? It can't be, Zim wouldn't go anywhere near a glass of water or rain. So it would have to be…" All of a sudden one of my tears falls onto the paper and makes a similar spot. "A tear? Zim doesn't cry, or at least I've never seen him cry." I hear the door open and see Gaz walk in. Gaz, "Wasn't Zim here with you?" "Yes, but he left and I need to find him fast." Gaz, "Well you can't go anywhere with those casts on you and your ribs still healing." I sigh and think. How can I heal faster? Vitamins and medicine take too much time. Wait Dad was working on a quick healing serum for fractured or broken bones. He never finished it, though. "Gaz, remember that serum Dad was working on for broken bones?" Gaz, "Yeah, but it's not finished." "If you bring it to me along with the formula on paper I could find the missing ingredient or ingredients." Gaz, "What do you know about science, or even medicine for that matter?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'm good at science, but it just bores me to death." Gaz, "Okay, I guess I'll go get it so you can chase Zim." She leaves and I lay back down. "Fuck you, Zim."

Khaki, "Do you have the package?" "Of course it's inside." I watch the other Irken walk into my house and collect to package. She seems as if she's in a hurry. Khaki, "Here are the next demands: Your base, your ship, and your SIR's battery." I shiver and I feel as if I can't move. "Why?" She smirks and walks toward me. Khaki, "Because, Zim, you are no longer an Irken so you no longer need them. You can keep your PAK and your SIR unit as bitter memories of what happens when you disobey the Irken Empire." I can't help but fall to my knees and bow my head. She disassembles my house in a few seconds, along with my ship, and removes GIR's battery. Khaki, "I'll give you the next set of demands in two months. Goodbye, pathetic little human." She leaves in her ship and leaves me with nothing but a few pairs of clothes, some snacks, GIR's empty metal body, and my PAK. I made a smaller, flat 'false' PAK that only carries out vital functions, but my actual PAK is bigger and contains many tools and items that I don't necessarily need 24/7. I connect it to my false PAK and pick up my clothes and what's left of GIR. "She called me a human. I am an Irken Invader. I am Irken. I am NOT human." I begin to cry and I swiftly wipe my eyes. "No, I will not cry like a human."

I wake up to Gaz shaking me awake. "What the hell, Gaz?" Gaz, "Just fucking wake up." She hands me the formula and I read it carefully. Something is missing. Two elements. It has to be a liquid. God, it was so easy Dad couldn't figure it out. Water. "Gaz, listen carefully. You need to add EXACTLY five drops of water to that solution. If you add too many it will dilute it and it won't work. Just five drops of water." Gaz, "Water? That's it, the solution is water? Okay five drops." Gaz leaves the room with the solution. "Just five drops of water and I can go find Zim before he gets himself killed."-=- After a few minutes Gaz returns with the solution in a needle. Gaz, "I'm going to have to stick this in your arm. On the notes it said that at first you'll be really drowsy then really hungry. So after this I'll get you some food." I take a deep breath and before I can say 'okay' she injects the solution into my arm and then throws the needle away. Gaz, "I'll be back in a bit." She leaves and I feel my eyelids starting to close. I just took a nap and now I'm sleepy? I yawn and soon all I see is black.

I'm walking to the warehouse where I tried to jump before. GIR is starting to get heavy and I'm tired of walking through this stupid city. I notice a motorcycle parked outside of a bar with the keys in it. Some drunk probably was in a hurry to get inside. I sneak over to the motorcycle and make sure no one inside is watching. I pack GIR, snacks, and my clothes into a bag on the motorcycle, start it up, and drive off to the warehouse. It feels good to have the wind in my face and steal something that someone will miss a lot.

I wake up and see plates of food all over the table next to my bed. I sit up and grab one with pizza on it. As I'm eating the pizza I see Gaz giggling at me. Gaz, "You're going to choke if you eat that fast." I continue eating more and more until I feel full. I burp and smile. "Excuse me." I feel my ribs and they aren't cracked or sore anymore and my arms and leg feel better, too. "I still can't leave until the doctor says I can." Gaz, "That's why I made a fake release document." "That's illegal-" Gaz, "So you don't want to go find Zim?" I sigh and remove myself from all of the monitors. I tear off the wrist band and stand up. "I'll get dressed. You make sure no one tries to come in and check on me." Gaz walks out into the hallway and I reach into my backpack for my clothes. After I put my clothes on I throw Zim's note into my backpack and meet Gaz in the hallway. Gaz, "We have to get out of here fast. The doctor is coming here right now." "Okay, but-" Gaz grabs my arm and drags me downstairs to the front desk, flashes the document in the receptionists' face, and drags me out to the parking lot. Gaz, "I'm not old enough to drive and it's your car so you should drive to where ever you think Zim is. I am going home." "Thank you?" Gaz, "Your fucking welcome, now leave before they find out you're gone." I get into my car, start it up and drive to the only place I know Zim could be.

I park next to the warehouse and notice a gun in the bag. I've used a human gun before. It shoots a small metal pellet rapidly through the air. I check it and see that it has three bullets. I don't really need this weapon, but I might be able to use it for something. I pick up GIR and put him in his dog costume. It's not the same when he's lifeless. I gently lay him down, propped against the motorcycle's tire. Then I look at my clothes and the snacks. "I won't be needing these anymore." I get off of the motorcycle and climb up the ladder on the side of the warehouse. Dib will find me here. I don't know what he'll do with my lifeless body, but I don't much care. I pull out the gun and study the design engraved onto its wooden handle. As stupid and smelly as the humans are they really have an amazing artistic capability that I've never seen in any other races. The way they replicate their surroundings onto a piece of paper and turn sounds into music. It's because they have so many emotions that other species don't have or don't know about. They also have a thing in their brain called an 'imagination'. Maybe the Armada will just skip over this planet since they pose no threat, except Dib. He has Tak's ship and he could…It doesn't matter what he does.

I park away from the warehouse and sneak over to it. I hide behind some bushes and see Zim on top of the building holding a gun. Does he even know how to use a gun? He starts to walk to the other side of the building and I immediately run to the ladder and climb up it after Zim. "Don't jump again!" Zim turns around and points the gun at me. I freeze and look at him. He looks scared and sad and desperate. Zim, "Dib, why did you come here? How can you even walk?" "I came to save you. I know what you're going through, Zim. I really do because I tried to kill myself too once." Zim, "What?" I slowly walk toward him as I talk and keep my eyes on him. "Remember when I was gone for a week at school? That's because I slit my wrists and tried to kill myself. I tried to end the pain. Everyone hated me and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even think about how my family would feel or how you would feel or how anyone would feel. I just did it, but Gaz found me before I bleed out. My Dad sent me to a therapist. She told me that all the paranormal creatures I saw where childhood delusions or hallucinations from my depression pills. No one was there for me. No one tried to make me feel any better. They told me to not do it again and just gave me excuses and insults. But when I confronted you for the first time after the accident I felt alive again. As we fought I forgot about everyone and everything." I put my hand on his arm, with the gun, and push it down to his side. "You don't want me in the hospital again, Zim. And I don't want you to go through this alone. I'm going to be here for you. You are not alone." Zim drops the gun and hugs me tightly. He begins to cry and I hug him too. We both kneel down as Zim says, "She took my base. It's all gone! All I have is my PAK and GIR's lifeless body." I grab his shoulders and look him in the eyes. "But she didn't take you. You're still Zim. You always were and always will be. You can stay at my house if you want. At least until you find a new home." He wipes away his tears and yawns. Zim, "Okay, but where will I sleep?" I stand up and reach my hand out and help him up. "You can sleep on the couch. When I was younger I used to fall asleep on it after watching Mysterious Mysteries." Zim, "Weren't we on that show once?" "Yes, we were. Don't forget your gun." Zim picks up the gun and goes down the ladder. I go down after him and notice the motorcycle. "When did you get that?" Zim, "I kind of stole it." I sigh and smile. "I thought so." I watch Zim put GIR and the gun into the bag and get onto the motorcycle. Zim, "Get on." "What, are you serious?" Zim, "Yes, get on so we can go home." I sit behind Zim and awkwardly put my arms around him. He starts it and we ride off into the forest. We pass my car and he stops. Zim, "Is that your car?" "Yes, I'll drive it home and you can drive your stolen motorcycle." I get off of the motorcycle and into my car. I start it and we both drive to my house. We both park in the driveway and I grab the keys out of the ignition. Zim grabs his bag and we both go inside. "Gaz?!" Nothing, she must not be home yet. "I'll go upstairs and get you a blanket and some pillows." Zim, "Okay." Zim sits down on the couch and looks through his bag as I walk up the stairs.

After Dib walks upstairs I take off my PAK and examine it. It seems to be working properly. I check my recorded vitals and see that I am extremely close to being able to breathe without it, or the false PAK, converting the air to make it breathable. The only thing I need to focus on is getting used to all these new emotions. I need to learn how to control them. Maybe Dib will teach me how. And to think a few months ago we were fighting to the death. I hear Dib coming down the stairs so I put my PAK away. Dib hands me a fuzzy grey blanket and a couple pillows with alien faces on them. Dib, "They're from when I was younger." I remove my wig and contacts and say, "I don't mind." He smiles and says, "Goodnight, Zim." Dib turns the lights off and walks up to his bedroom. I take off my boots, lie down, and fall asleep.

I slowly close my door and sigh. "I just let Zim into my home and now he's sleeping on my couch. Can this situation get any weirder?" I shake my head and look at the clock on my nightstand. It's 8:47 P.M. I'm not very tired since I slept a whole lot at the hospital. I smell myself and almost vomit because I smell like a dead animal. "But I should take a shower." I grab some fresh clothes and sprint to the bathroom. I take a shower and put on my pajamas. "That's better." I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. "My eyes are hazel. How did I ever forget that?" After I tried to end my life I couldn't remember what color my eyes were. No matter how much I looked at them in the mirror I couldn't tell. It was strange. I brush my teeth and walk back to my bedroom. It's 8:59 P.M. now. I'm not tired at all, but if I stay up all night I'll be tired in the morning. Maybe I should just watch a movie and go to sleep after that.

Dib watched a movie, but nobody (except Dib) knows what movie he watched.

I wake up and see that I'm in Dib's house. I quickly sit up and see that I'm not trapped or tied up or anything like that. So he really does want to help me I guess. I hear someone in the Kitchen so I stand up and walk over to see who it is. "Dib?" Dib turns around and smiles. Dib, "Morning, Zim. I'm making some waffles. Do you want any?" "Sure?" I sit down at the table and Dib places a plate of waffles on the table next to me. I look up at Dib and he isn't wearing his glasses and his eyes are a darker brown instead of a hazel color. "Where are your glasses?" Dib, "I don't wear them anymore. I wear contacts now." I shrug and take a bite out of the waffles. I start to feel dizzy and I hear Dib chuckling. "What did you put in these?" Dib, "A sedative, Zim. You're not going to wake up for a long time." I stand up and try to run to the door, but my vision blurs and I run into the couch. "No! Stop. Leave me alone!" Dib grabs my arms and pushes me up against the wall. Dib, "Shh…No one can hear you, Zim. Just fall asleep." "No…I can't…I have…to…stay awake." I feel Dib put hand cuffs on my wrists and I slowly fall to the ground. Dib kneels down next to me and whispers, "Wake up, Zim. Come on, wake up. You're dreaming. Just fucking wake up." I open my eyes and see Dib shaking me. I'm still on the couch and my hands aren't chained together. Dib, "You were having a nightmare and I heard you screaming." I sit up and feel my head. "A nightmare?" Dib, "It's a bad dream that usually scares the shit out of you." "Oh. I was screaming in my sleep?" Dib sighs and nods his head. Dib, "That happens sometimes when you have nightmares. So what were you dreaming about?" I shake my head. "You. I woke up and you put sedatives in the waffles and hand cuffed me. Then you watched me collapse onto the floor. But it wasn't you. In my dream you didn't wear glasses and you had dark brown eyes instead of hazel. When I realized the waffles had sedatives in them I knew that it wasn't you." Dib puts his hand and my shoulder reassuringly and says, "It's okay, Zim, you're okay now." I smile and put my feet on the floor. Dib stands up and says, "I'm going to make myself breakfast." He starts walking to the Kitchen. "Dib?" He stops. Dib, "Yes, Zim?" "Ugh…thank you. For letting me stay here." Dib grins and shakes his head. Dib, "Your welcome." He continues into the Kitchen and I sigh. I can't believe this. I can dream? I've slept before, but I've never dreamed. How is this even possible? I look down at my hands and see that I'm still wearing the same clothes I was wearing yesterday. I should change. I grab some fresh clothes and my disguise and walk into the kitchen. I see Dib at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Where is your bathroom?" Dib looks up at me and points to an open door. Dib, "It's over there." I walk into to the bathroom and close the door. I set my clothes and my disguise on the counter and look at myself in the mirror. "Am I really becoming human?" I shake my head and change my clothes. "No, of course not. She was just insulting me. I'm Irken. I will always be Irken." I sigh and put my wig on. Then I hear Dib talking. I press my head against the door to hear what he's saying.

I see Gaz walk in and I immediately stand up. "Gaz? How long have you been here?" Gaz yawns and says, "Since yesterday." "I didn't see you here at all, though." Gaz, "What time did you come home?" "Around eight-thirtyish." Gaz, "I went to bed at seven because I was exhausted. So how did it go with Zim?" I pick up my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "He's okay now. I talked with him and stuff." Gaz, "Okay, so is he the one who slept on the couch last night?" I turn around and sigh. "Yes." Gaz walks over to the coffee machine and grabs her cup. Gaz, "So you let your enemy sleep over? The one that almost got you killed several times? The one that's going to 'take over the Earth'?" I shake my head and walk over to the table. "Yes, but-" Gaz, "What if he tried to kill you in your sleep, Dib? Why do you all of a sudden trust him? Did he do something to you?" I hate it when Gaz gets like this. The last time she acted like this was after I tried to end my life. "Gaz, it's hard to explain." Gaz picks up her coffee cup and turns around. Gaz, "That's okay, I'm sure I'll understand it if you explain it to me." Zim's still in the bathroom. He can probably hear this. Shit, he better not come out of there any time soon. "Something happened to him, Gaz. Something horrible and he lost it. He didn't want to live anymore so he tried to jump off of a building, but I grabbed onto him and he landed on top of me. I thought that I would die from the impact, but I saved him. When I looked at him before he jumped I saw myself. He was just like me. Rejected by society and alone. He was alone to die just like I was. So I saved him. And he saved me, too. Now we're both alive and Zim is still unstable. I'm trying to help him understand all these new emotions he's feeling. He's scared and desperate, just like I was. I'm going to be there for him, Gaz. You see, me and him are alike." Gaz, "So you're just going to be friends with him and everything's better? What if he just wants to be your enemy again? What if this whole thing is a trap? A trap for you." I sigh and sit down. "I don't know. At least I wouldn't have to go to school anymore." Gaz, "Whatever, go be stupid." Gaz goes upstairs and I hear he door close. "Bitch."

I gasp and walk over to the mirror, again. "Friends? With Dib? I don't know if that would work." We've been enemies so long, but he helped me stay alive. He could try to hurt me or catch me again. It's just risky. His sister thinks that I want to kill him. How could we be friends? We can't trust each other after hurting each other and chasing each other and trying to capture each other for years. I put in my contacts, grab my dirty clothes, and walk out into the kitchen. I see Dib sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Are you okay, human?" He looks up at me and says, "Yeah, I'm just a bit confused and frustrated with my sister." I sit down next to him and say, "She doesn't like me, does she?" He half smiles and looks down at my hands on the table. Dib, "No, she doesn't." "Dib, can I trust you?" His smile fades and he continues to look at my hands. "If you can trust me, then I can trust you. And we saved each other during the fall." "And you kept me from jumping again." He looks up at me and says, "And you didn't shoot me." "Oh right, I have that gun." Dib, "It's not yours? Did you steal it with the motorcycle?" I smirk and say, "Maybe I stole it, maybe I already had it." Dib, "You obviously stole it." I shake my head and say, "How did you know?" Dib, "Because you just told me." "Asshole." He smiles and laughs. Dib, "I don't care if you keep it, just don't point it at me again." "Could you teach me how to use it?" He looks confused for a moment then shrugs. Dib, "Sure, but…"

And now I'm stuck ='(


End file.
